Friends
This is a page about Sky's many friends. TrueMU Main Artcle: MinecraftUniverse MinecraftUniverse or TrueMU (real name Jason) is one of SkyDoesMinecraft's friends, and he enjoyed doing adventure maps with him. Bio MinecraftUniverse is a member of the Sky Army, helping Sky in any way he can. He was a member of Team Crafted. He does Minecraft Mod Showcases with his bat, Dillon, and his pig, Jeffery. Trivia *Sky calling for Jason has become a running gag (eg. Jason, I'm startled). *His Minecraft name was originally "Dingkey," until he looked it up on the Urban Dictionary and said that it meant "a hobo jumping on his wife naked." He changed it to TrueMU, with the MU standing for "Minecraft Universe," but pronounced like "TrueMoo," so a play on the chocolate milk brand name. *He has a pet bat in Minecraft named Dillon. Dillon sometime's makes cameo appearance's in Jason's video's, mostly in caves or dark places. *Because he and Sky are in different Youtube groups, they won't be playing together as much in the future, if at all. Gallery Imagery,buhoubilbulv.jpg Imagehmvhkbkhvukvukvukvfffrrt.jpg Imagesfzsetsrydjyfjlgku.jpg Imagefgjvhkbhkbhkvbkbhk.jpg Imagegvjvhkvhkvhkvkhvkhv.jpg Huskymudkipz Main Artcle: Huskymudkipz Huskymudkipz (Quentin Juneau) is one of Sky's friends and one of the Canadian members of Team Crafted. He has over one million subscribers and over 90 million views. His Minecraft skin is a Mudkip from Pokemon wearing a suit. His in-game username is HuskyMudkipper. His girlfriend is a youtuber called Vengelfe (real name Annie). He enjoys playing around with TNT, as this is shown by one of his own series, SaturdayMolition. Gallery File:Huskymudkipz.jpg|HuskyMudkipz KermitPlaysMC Main Artcle: KermitPlaysMinecraft KermitPlaysMinecraft (real name Dakota), is a former Sky Army recruit and friend of Sky. He joined the army on February-March 2013, but left in mid 2013. When he was first mentioned by Sky, he got a lot of subscribers in a short amount of time, which surprised some people. At one point he was a part of Team Crafted but left by his own decision. Trivia *Sometimes people call Kermit "The Frog." *He is called Kermit because he sounds like Kermit the Frog. He decided to go along with it. *His computer was broken for a bit so he could not play Minecraft or post videos. *He has about 810,000 subscribers. K4.jpg KermitPlaysMC minecraft skin-5050213.jpg The Frog.png Tumblr mqbb8wc6g81sw4mbzo1 500.jpg AntVenom Main Artcle: AntVenom AntVenom was the first of Sky's friends to be shown on the series, and it was in the episode "AntVenom is bad luck." He likes Butter apples and one of his most popular series is "Hunt for the Golden (Butter) Apple's". Antvenom, along with Sky, played Runescape before Minecraft, as Ant1venom. Trivia *His skin is his Runescape character that was translated to a Minecraft skin, which also happened with Sky. *He joined YouTube on October 29, 2008, before Sky. This probably was due to Sky creating a separate account for Minecraft. *He has over 2,000,000 subscribers. *He hates cows, much like Sky hates Squids. *Sky made his current skin. *He has an Amulet like Sky's. AntVenom parkour jumps.jpg The skin of AntVenom.jpg AntVenom once more.jpg Devian art antvenom.jpg Bashur Main Artcle: Bashur Bashur, the melon who's real name is Brandon, is by technicality a Bronze Member of the Sky Army, and is (also by technicality) a member of Team Crafted. Although he is not a very prominent member of Team Crafted, he is new to the Sky Army, and is considered by Sky one of his best friends. His skin is a watermelon with 3D glasses (classic) and a blue shirt. He has participated with Deadlox and Sky on Cops 'n' Robbers minigame in many cases, as well as many other minigames. Also, he has over 1,000,000 subscribers, most of them gained because of his funny voice needed. Description Bashur has been seen the most in Minecraft minigames with Sky, Deadlox, and the crew. As stated earlier, Bashur is considered by Sky to be one of his best friends. His YouTube name, Bashurverse, is a portmanteau of his name and Universe. Bashur also participates in Sky's new CrazyCraft survival series, often being the comic relief. Quotes *"The curse of the melon be upon you!" *"Yeah... okay..." **"Woah! Nevermind! It's up! Oh my God!" *"Do we just wait? Do we have to pee on it?" *"Holy freaking balls!" *"You got me GOLD NUGGETS?" *"I'm gonna steal your taco and slit it's throat!" *(While Sky attempts an intro) "Hey guys, I'm Bashurverse and I'm a melon!" *"Spank me! Do it! I'm a melon!" *"My rocket is burning up!" Bodil40 Main Artcle: Bodil40 Bodil40 (Also known as Martin Petrov) is a Bulgarian YouTuber. He is a very talented parkour map maker that SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, and other friends play often. He is often associated with his high pitched laugh that other players absolutely love. He even made his 100k special as a laugh montage. Before being noticed by Sky and friends, his subscriber totaled to over 100k. Now, being more famous around the Youtube and Minecraft communities, he has around 600k subscribers. Bodil announced in one of his live stream videos that he was actually 18 years old (which was announced around July). Bodil40 became a friend of Team Crafted after three of it's members, Deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, and Sky frequently played his parkour maps whenever they came out. After that, Bodil appeared on many different mini-games on all of the Team Crafted channels such as Sphere PVP, his parkour maps, and Cops & Robbers. Other than playing with Team Crafted members, Bodil40 usually plays Minecraft with Mr360Games(Double/Triple), ClashJTM, Baki961, Simonhds90, GhostGaming, and Bashur. Trivia *"Bodil" means "cactus", "thorn" or "spike" in Bulgarian. It's unknown why he used this, as he has quite nothing to do with it. *Most people say Bodil40 and CaptainSparklez met each other on Omegle. This is incorrect because they actually both played Water Battle with Sky and Jerome which was posted a few months before the omegle video. *Some of his friends call him "Boatdil 4 tree" and "boddil". Ongoing Series UMapBro (Parkour series with Ghosteez, Baki, GoldSolace, SimonHDs90, Clash, Triple) Cops & Robbers (Team Crafted & Friends) Hide & Seek (Team Crafted & Friends) Hexxit (with Mr360Games, ClashJTM and Ghosteez) Epic Jump Maps (Made by himself, played with SkyDoesMinecraft, MinecraftUniverse and Deadlox ) Sphere Survival (Team Crafted & Friends) Other Mini-Games with Team Crafted include: King of the Ladder, The Bridges and Maze Survival. Trolling Bodil loves to go around trolling his friends. In Minecraft terms this means that you mess around with them and play tricks on them. He even made a whole parkour map about it which he played along with Sky (Skydoesminecraft), Ty (Deadlox), and Jason (Minecraftuniverse). He will make whole videos on how he has trolled his friends normally before they start a map. Mr360Games is a target for trolling and Bodil normally trolls him before every map that they do. ASFJerome Main Artcle: ASFJerome ASFJerome or simply Jerome (also known by Sky as Jeri) is a bronze member of the Sky Army. His Minecraft Skin is a Wookie from Star Wars wearing a suit. He is mostly known for being good at PvP and Minecraft Hunger Games. Trivia *He plays episodes of "Minecraft-Hunger Games" with BajanCanadian, another Sky Army recruit. *In the Team Crafted Mod, Jerome has Betty, a diamond axe. BajanCanadian has Katniss, a very powerful bow. *Jerome's Axe was originally a Diamond Axe. * In the beginning of a Cops & Robbers episode, He called himself SkyDoesBacca, and had a Minecraft skin with Sky's Body, and his head. SubZeroExtabyte Main Article: Subzeroextabyte Subzeroextabyte (or called Sub) is usually seen in Sky's videos, as a host. (as seen on Do Not Laugh, as Sub handles the score) He also appears in some of Sky's Mod Showcases. Sub does not talk, like Ethan (or 5m) did. Because of this, Sky often says, 'Sub! You're so loud!', like he used to say with Ethan. Sub has his own channel (Sub and Sketch) where he makes animations using Cinema 4D. the only 'talking' Sub does in videos is in the chat. Ssundee Main Artcle: Ssundee Ssundee, or simply Ian, is a Youtuber who became popular on Youtube in early 2013. His Minecraft skin is him wearing jeans, a dark blue shirt, a black jacket, and a pair of sunglasses. In the video "The New Cops And Robbers 10!" by Sky, Ian removed his sunglasses from his skin and started acting like a crazy person. He currently has over 5 million subscribers. Gallery Sundicon.png|Ssundee's Icon Sssundeee.png Derp.jpg CaptainSparklez Main Artcle: CaptainSparklez CaptainSparklez, or also known as Jordan, is one of Sky's friends and like Ihascupquake and Slamacow, a minor recruit of the Sky Army. Jordan played with Sky in "The Herobrine", "The Ender Games", and more. He also creates Minecraft parodies. His most viewed video is "Fallen Kingdom". His channel is the fifth solo gaming channel to reach 1 billion views. He produces animations with the help of''' TryHardNinja''' or Egor. He also plays with Sky in Cops and Robbers. Appearance CaptainSparklez's Minecraft skin is a person wearing a black coat, pants, and a white shirt. The skin also has small sunglasses with red lining on it and a black beard. Trivia *He has played with the Yogscast duo, Simon Lane and Lewis Brindley. *His cape is red with a creeper logo on it. (The Minecon 2012 cape) External links * Link to his channel. Ihascupquake Main Article: Ihascupquake Ihascupquake or Tiffany Garcia or simply Tiffy is a female and married to a Sky army recruit. She played with Sky and some of his friends in "The Herobrine!" and in The Bbc Laboratories. Cupquake is known for making a carnival in Minecraft, which had attractions such as a Ferris wheel and a roller coaster. She has made videos with SlyFox and MinecraftChick on the carnival map as well. She was encouraged to start uploading videos on Machinima Realm by her husband, redb15. Shes studied art in collage and got her GED in art as well. She is a very talented artist, recently drawing and painting game related characters and items on her series The Art of Gaming. On her Youtube channel 'Ihascupquake' she does gaming (minecraft and other games sometimes on her handheld devices), Baking game characters (Quake 'N' Bake), and DIY videos and is is currently living in Los Angeles, California and has two cats named Link and Navi. She got married to Red, a Machinima web designer Mario Herrera on May 18, 2012. Cupquake has over one million subscribers and over four hundred million video views. Trivia *She posted videos on Machinima Realm before she posted videos on her own channel. *She has competed on the obstacle course game show Wipeout. On her Quake 'N' Bake series where she bakes game related things. *She also has a series called DIY GG (do it yourself geeky goodies), where she creates game related things and shows her fans how to make them. *She had her own series on Machinima Realm called The Art of Gaming, where she draws and paints game characters and items. *She has a dog living at her parent's house named Ruby. *She is 24 years old. *She calls her subscribers the Quakes and Quakies. *She is around 25. Slamacow Main Article: Slamacow Slamacow, or Steven, is a minor Sky Army recruit. He is known for 3D Minecraft animations. On August 17, 2013, Steven uploaded a "Thank You!" video because of 1.000.000 subscribers he recieved. In his video "Mining Zombies", Dave commanded other zombies to mine and find what he was looking for (though he didn't say). While doing that, the zombies gave Dave samples of what he wanted, a Butter sword for example. Also, Sky made a cameo with a Butter sword in his hand, but ran away due to his fear of the Squid in Dave The Zombie's hand. Slamacow, along with Captainsparklez and Bootstrapbuckaroo, made a 3D minecraft series called "DigBuildLive". Slamacow is one of the players in Sky's video "The Herobrine". Slamacow worked with Sky and MusicPro to make a music video. He also did a Hunger games with Sky. GoldSolace Main Artcle: GoldSolace GoldSolace, or his real name Brice, called ButterSolace by Sky, is a YouTuber and accomplished digital artist who does speedarts and intros. He is the co-artist of Team Crafted. He made Sky's intros and made ExplodingTNT's logo. He has around 252,000 subscribers and calls his subscribers "sexay people". CheeseSolace Cheese Solace is the second channel of GoldSolace. His channel includes machinimas and animations. He has very few videos uploaded. He has around 8,000 subscribers. Here is his channel. Gallery File:Mq1_(1).png|GoldSolace's YouTube picture File:ElfGoldSolace_minecraft_skin-6773124.jpg|GoldSolace's Christmas Minecraft Skin Category:Sky Army